High speed analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) can be used in advanced communication systems which include, for example, the 100 Gb/s and faster coherent optical transceivers and phased-array radar systems. High speed ADCs may be implemented by time-interleaving multiple (e.g., 128 or more) ADCs. For instance, by interleaving N ADCs, a combined sampling rate (e.g., Fs) that is N time the sampling rate of each of the ADCs may be achieved. However, impairments such as channel-to-channel gain-mismatch, offset-mismatch and non-uniform sampling-time impairments may result in degraded low spurious-free-dynamic-range (SFDR), and signal-to-noise-and-distortion-ratio (SNDR).
The channel-to-channel (e.g., between ADC channels) mismatch may include offset-mismatch, gain-mismatch, and sampling-time mismatch. The offset-mismatch, for example, can cause spurious continuous-wave (CW) unmodulated tones to appear at frequencies corresponding to multiples (e.g., 0 1 2 . . . (N−1)) of the Fs/N ratio. The gain mismatch, for instance, can result in amplitude-modulated (AM) sidebands generated from mixing of the input signal with different signal-path gains associated with each individual sub-ADC channel, whereas the sampling-time mismatch can cause frequency-dependent phase-modulation of the input signal because of different sampling-times associated with each individual sub-ADC channel. Existing solutions for mitigating these impairments are by design, at the analog circuit level. This often leads to large chip-area, high cost, high power-consumption, and undesired high design-complexity.
The description provided in the background section, including without limitation, any problems, features, solutions or information, should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.